My Selfish Desire
by fgfghfhghjg
Summary: Judai is lost in the darkness of his heart while being possessed by Haou but now he wants control back.
1. Prologue

This is my very 1st Fanfiction ever. So tell me if you want me to continue.

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters

Prologue

* * *

I woke up to darkness. I glanced around to find something, anything. What my eyes came upon was nothing, nothing at all.

The dark oblivion somehow seemed to contain color even without a source of light. When I decide to look again, blank

pictures surrounded me.

Inside this dark abyss I could only think about all the terrible things that I have done to my friends. They were all gone

Asuka, Fubuki, Manjome, and Kenzan because I went into the alternate dimension to rescue Johan, letting my friends tag

along. The only one that escaped from being sacrificed by Brron was Sho. But after I defeated Brron, Sho yelled at me for

being selfish and then left me, Jim and O'Brien later left too. I have no idea of where they are and what might have

happened to them.

That is why I am here today, lost in this darkness. After getting into a fit of rage because Brron sacrificed my friends, The

Supreme King (Haou) took advantage of my weakness and brainwashed me into thinking the only way to defeat evil is to

be evil. While Haou was in control of me, I gathered an army to slaughter many duelists to complete the card "Super

Fusion".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

What

…

What am I doing wrong?

…

All I ever wanted was to duel and have fun. It all seemed so easy but now I see that dueling is not all fun and games. My selfish desire to beat Brron made me lose my friends

…

and even myself.

I let the darkness take over me and consume me completely. The darkness inside my heart, Haou, laid dormant insider of me, throughout my whole life, until I came to this alternate dimension. If I would have never came back to this dimension I never would have known that he existed. Wait a second

…

Why did I come to this dimension any way?

…

**Oh my god! **

Johan, I came to save Johan.

It's my entire fault that I left him this dimension the first time we were here. Everyone said that he was dead but I just could not believe it. I saw him just five minutes ago there is no way that he could be gone for good. Johan is alive I know it and I am going to save him.

I know that I was being selfish when trying to go to the alternate dimension by myself. Now I see that it was too dangerous for my friends to come along even more dangerous than last time. I should have just come back to save Johan by myself so that my friends would be safe.

Just now I noticed my surroundings for the first time. Where am I? It's so dark in here somehow there is color without a source of light. Is that even possible? It is a dark empty abyss; the only thing in here is what seems like blank pictures all around me.

"_You are inside your own heart_." said the fully armored man; that was now in every one of the now unempty pictures. He was in gold and black armor that had six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. I could not see his face for it was obscured by a helmet that covered his face that also served as a crown.

"You must be Haou right?"

_"Yes I am …and also you."_ he said as his face was finally revealed to me. Haou's helmet was now open; he had the same face as me except he had golden eyes that made him appear demonic with a frown adorning his face.

"You know you will not have control of me any longer. I will no longer be brainwashed into your thinking and letting you still have control over me."

"Why is it that you want control now?"

"I am going to take control back and save Johan!... Where ever he is right now."

"_That boy again, what is he to you? Any way you will never be able to save Johan if you cannot control the power of the Supreme King."_

_..._

_ Johan, what are you to me?_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or its characters.


End file.
